Driving With Duo
by Kementari
Summary: Duo has his license. Quatre has a car. Need I say more?


Driving With Duo

  
  


Aren't mornings beautiful? Not just the beautiful that you'd normally have mind you, but really beautiful..   
The birds are chirping, the sun's shining.. Even Duo has come to pay a visit.. how nice!   
Good morning Duo, what brings you all the way out here? What's that...   
You have your driver's license? That's nice...   
You want to borrow my car and take a test drive tomorrow? Well.. actually.. I mean, I do have a business meeting to go to..   
Yes, I'm sure it won't take too long but..   
Don't look at me like that!   
Fine, I guess one ride won't hurt me.. after all, I do have a lot of insurance...

Good morning Duo, yes, I guess I'm ready for ending up in a crash and.. Oh, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry.. sure, you can take   
the black mustang..   
What's that? You can't find the keys? Hmm.. I know I left them around here somewhere..   
Oh, you found them? They were in the trunk? Who could have left them there I wonder..

Now that we're on the open road, Duo you should put your seat belt on. I am NOT a wimp for wearing one!! Just because I want to live long enough to have grandchildren..   
That's NOT funny!   
Uh, maybe you should start paying more attention to the road instead of waving to those girls in the expensive-looking cars.   
WHOA! You just ran a red light!! Do you want to get us in trouble? Hey, watch out for that...   
Trash can.   
At least you didn't hit the old lady standing next to it.   
Maybe I should close my eyes.. it seems like we're going a little fast. Wait a second, what's that? Sirens? Why am I hearing sirens?!   
DUO WHAT DID YOU DO?!   
You mean you ran that light just when they were standing there?! Well what are you going to do now, turn this into Deathscythe   
and slice them up into little pieces? No!! NO!! Don't speed up!! DON'T SPEED UP!!!

I can see the headlines already. Innocent victim slaughtered in an enormous car wreck while being chased by the police. I can see   
everyone laughing about it now..   
Why is my life flashing in front of my eyes? And speaking of which why does the speedometer say 90 mph in a 50 mph zone? Yes I   
know there isn't anyone else on the road but that's not much of an excuse..   
No you didn't outrun the police I can still see their headlights! And they look pretty mad.. Why are you going towards the   
highway?!   
Oh please let me get through this alive.. if I get through this I'll never ever drink tea again no matter how much I need the warm   
caffiene to help me wake up, and I'll become even nicer, and.. I promise I'll make the Maguanacs stop hiding their favorite "drinks"   
in my cupboard..   
Watch out for that truck!! No! Don't move to the right, get back to the left lane!! Not now!! You're trying to kill us!!   
Just stop the car!! If you don't stop it right now I'll do my pathetic-Im-so-miserably-sad-and-puppylike face and NO one can resist   
that! There's a gas station right there..   
You mean you're actually listening to me? That we're going to stop?   
........................   
.........................   
You led me all the way down here, we got chased by 3 different sets of police cars.. JUST FOR A BAG OF CHIPS?!!   
Oh no, that's not a homicidal smile on my face.. in fact, it's quite the opposite.. now you just go in there and buy that and I'll drive   
home..   


What did you say again Duo? That you don't like babysitting my sisters' kids and watching Pokemon 20 times through? Well I   
thought you'd be perfect for the job!! And don't worry about all the repairs for the car, Heero's already taken them out of your   
Gundam.

Is the phone ringing? Can you get it? Ah, okay.. I'll get it.   
Hello?   
Oh good afternoon Wu Fei!! You finally got your liscense? Oh that's good!   
Huh? You want to take one of my cars and take a test drive tomorrow?   
Well, actually..

**********************************************

This was supposed to be from Quatre's POV but it also merged into mine. Now THATs scary, huh?


End file.
